


I'll be there for you

by Nice_try



Series: Lovesquare prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2020, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_try/pseuds/Nice_try
Summary: This is my first attempt to write fic in English and I'm really curious how I succeed. I know it's not an excuse in case it's so-so, but anyway I want you to know that :) I'd appreciate if you leave a comment :)One more thing: if you'll notice any mistakes, please let me know.Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693531
Kudos: 4





	I'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write fic in English and I'm really curious how I succeed. I know it's not an excuse in case it's so-so, but anyway I want you to know that :) I'd appreciate if you leave a comment :)
> 
> One more thing: if you'll notice any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette was melting. Sitting on Adrien's laps, kissing him under warm spring sun were a perfect way to spend evening. A really good one to relax before study week.

The kiss was sensuous, she brushed his lips slowly with hers, gently stroked his hair, face and arms getting the same back. She hug his torso tight with her legs as if she wanted him to stay forever with her on this roof.

Marinette felt the scratchy material of his costume under her fingers. Along with the sensation of his fingertips softly and lazily stroked her hips, it gave her additional pleasure.

She was wondering how did he look like on that very moment. She thought that emerald costume absolutely fitted him but her the most favourite thing about it was his messy haircut. It looked so good on him, but the most important thing was the fact that Adrien looked much more free like that in comparison to his usual smooth look. If only he could wear it every day...

Finally they broke their kiss pressing foreheads to each other with their eyes closed.

"I love you Marinette", murmured Adrien and pecked her cheek.

"I love you too Ad- Aspik", fortunately, her stumble went unnoticed. Again.

She sighed and nuzzled his neck. She could make a long list of pros and cons about entrusting Adrien the Snake Miraculous. And necessity to watch the language was one of the biggest cons. For some reason it was much more harder not to call him by his real name as it was with the other holders. But wasn't she Ladybug if luck wasn't on her side and Adrien wasn't as oblivious as he was. Although sometimes she thinks one day her inadvertence will lead to reveal.

One of the pros was the fact that Adrien gave her an opportunity to feel like a normal girl without any special powers. Like she had nothing to do with being responsible for the fate of the whole city.

Marinette get these thoughts out of her head and let herself just enjoy the moment.

At that moment there were only she and Adrien.

They were sitting for a few minutes when Adrien said, "Marinette, it's getting late, go home".

When she didn't respond, he shook her hand, "Marinette, stand up".

"Nope, don't wanna".

"Marinette".

"Only if you carry me".

He laughed a bit, then answered, "Deal, little slugger".

"Hey!"

"Come on", said Adrien. He picked her up carefully and headed closer to her home. Marinette leaned to his chest and put her arms around his neck. He knew all the safe paths by heart and choose the quickest one. And soon they were on her balcony.

"Mari, you're home", he shook her a bit to wake her up.

"No", she hug him tighter. It felt too good to be in his arms and she didn't want to let him go.

"Yes, you're. And as much as I don't want to I need to go home either".

"Someday we won't need to separate", she murmured under her breath. "Okay, thanks", she stood to the floor and left a quick peck to his cheek, "Bye sweetheart".

He smiled back. Marinette turned and was about to head to her skylight when suddenly she slipped.

"Marinette, watch-"

"Eek!"

She close her eyes waiting for a smash with the balcony floor. Marinette flinched when she fell but didn't feel the pain at all.

Next time she opened her eyes she found herself…

"What?!" she cried out.

"Shh, we aren't alone here Mari", she heard Adrien's voice from above and noticed a few odd stares.

"Adrien what's going on?" she hissed, "I'm supposed to be in my room now!"

Adrien smirked and sat on the edge of the desk watching as Marinette was finally waking up.

"I'm afraid you are not. You fell asleep in study room Princess", then he leaned to her ear and whispered, "And I'm going to make sure you'll have your beauty sleep in the next two weeks, otherwise you'll reveal all of our secrets".

She lifted her head staring at him with her eyes widened at the statement.

"Oh my god, I was talking in my sleep again, wasn't I?"

"Well, yup, there was something about Aspik and your boundless love for him", he smirked.

She blushed deeply.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", she said with mischievous smile, stood up and collected her stuff. "Let's go home Adrien, I'd rather eat some pastries, than study", she said taking his hand, "besides, homework can wait until Sunday".

Adrien pecked her lips and led her towards the doors.

"As my Lady wishes".

**Author's Note:**

> I know canon Aspik has some kind of helmet, but I like this version more: https://mobile.twitter.com/dogtina123/status/1181941832160202757


End file.
